


After All We've Been Through

by JuliaM (seshat0120)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Daniel, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seshat0120/pseuds/JuliaM
Summary: A bridge between the episodes "Crystal Skull" and "Small Victories"
Kudos: 46





	After All We've Been Through

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting my Stargate SG1 fics so, if anything sounds familiar, that's why.

General Hammond looked up at the tentative knock on the door and waved in the man he saw standing just outside his office. “Dr. Jackson, come in.”

“I...uh...I hope I’m not disturbing you, sir,” Daniel said as he stood in front of Hammond’s desk fidgeting slightly.

“Not at all.” Hammond closed the folder hiding the paperwork he’d been working on. Truthfully, he was glad of any interruption in the paperwork right now. Trying to explain why a civilian, a civilian who’d been checked out a psychiatric hospital, was allowed to stay on another planet with giant aliens who were out of phase with the everything else entailed paperwork Hammond hadn’t even known existed. He’d considered using the same tactic Colonel O’Neill had used after the first Abydos mission when he’d reported that Daniel had been killed. Then he realized the paperwork to explain why a civilian who’d been recently checked out of a psychiatric hospital was allowed to go through the StarGate to another planet and then killed was even more extensive than what he was already wading through.

“Have a seat, Dr. Jackson,” Hammond invited then capped the pen he’d been using and leaned back in his chair.

Daniel sat although he continued to fidget slightly. “Um, I just wanted to apologize to you, General.”

“Apologize?” For a moment Hammond thought that, perhaps, Daniel felt some kind of responsibility for Nick staying behind. “It’s just a little extra paperwork,” he said with a smile hoping to put the archeologist more at ease.

“Huh? Uh, no, sir. I didn’t mean that. I mean the other day. I’m sorry about eavesdropping on your phone call with your granddaughter. I don’t know why I did it. I should have just left when Jack did but I...uh...” He trailed off with a small shrug.

Hammond watched as Daniel shifted in the chair again as his arms came around himself and he hunched over slightly. He had an idea he knew why the younger man had lingered and listened to the phone call. From everything Daniel had said; he’d never had much of a relationship with his grandfather - at least not the conventional grandfather/grandson type of relationship. As a grandfather himself, Hammond was completely baffled by that. Why wouldn’t Nick Ballard have wanted to spend time with his grandson and raise him after his parents’ deaths? He couldn’t imagine not having Tessa and Kayla in his life and he knew that if something were to happen to his daughter and son-in-law, he wouldn’t hesitate to take them in and raise them. He’d never understand how Nick had turned his back on his grandson - a little boy who’d just lost the only family he’d known. How had the man left that child to be raised by strangers? He knew the reason Daniel had stayed was so that he could, just for a moment, experience something he’d hadn’t as a child.

There’d also been something else in that conversation with Kayla, that Daniel would have overheard. His admission to his granddaughter that he considered Daniel a friend, which he did. He wondered, though, if the younger man had realized that before overhearing and decided it was time to make sure that was understood. “You know, Dr. Jackson, if anyone owes anyone and apology, I owe you one, and it’s a couple of years overdue?”

“Sir?” Daniel questioned as he shifted in the chair again. “I...I don’t understand.”

Hammond glanced down at the desk as a small smile came to him them back up to Daniel. “I wouldn’t say our first meeting exactly got off on the right foot. I think I might have said you smelled like a goat.”

An answering smile came to Daniel’s face as he, too, remembered that first meeting. “I...uh...I was kind of rude, sir, and you had been under the impression I’d been dead for the last year. And...uh...I guess I wasn’t exactly a bed of roses. There’s not a lot of running water on Abydos.”

“I’d imagine not,” Hammond agreed with a small smile then sobered. “I meant what I said, Daniel.” The smile started to come back up when he saw the other man’s head jerk up at the use of his given name and not his title. “I do consider you a friend. A very close friend. I’d like to think you feel the same way.”

“Th...thank you, Sir,” Daniel stuttered blushing. “I....uh...yes, I do.”

“Good. How are you doing...I mean with your grandfather and all?”

“I...um...I’m not quite sure, to tell you the truth. I’ve never had a normal relationship with Nick. I thought now, maybe after what he said but...” he trailed off with a little shrug. “I guess some things aren’t meant to be.”

Hammond saw the longing in Daniel’s eyes - the little boy hidden away that still wanted a grandfather to love him - then it was quickly shuttered away. “If you ever need to talk, son, I hope you know that door’s always open. Your family doesn’t have to just be the people related to you by blood.” He hoped Daniel would accept what he was offering to him.

For just a moment, Daniel look startled at the general’s words then a shy grin broke out. “Thank you, sir. I really appreciate that.” He glanced down for a moment as he shifted again in the chair then looked back up. “I...uh...I should probably let you get back to your work.”

Hammond nodded slightly. Daniel had recognized the offer and accepted it but Hammond knew he needed a little time to understand what it meant. He nodded his head slightly and pulled the folder of paperwork toward him once more.

Just before Daniel reached the doorway, he stopped and turned back. “General Hammond, let your granddaughters know how lucky they are,” he said in a rush then quickly turned to leave. He only got as far as the doorway this time before he had to grab on to the doorframe to steady himself with one hand while his other arm wrapped around his midsection. He let out a stifled grunt as he quickly doubled over.

Hearing the noise and seeubg Daniel close to falling, Hammond shot out of his chair and was quickly by the stricken man’s side. “Dr. Jackson...Daniel, are you ok? What’s wrong?” he asked as he grasped Daniel’s arm and started to lead him back to one of the office chairs.

“Hurts,” Daniel forced out through gritted teeth. “Been hurting. Thought it was just stress or something” His eyes went wide and he forced out, “I’m gonna...” before falling to his knees pulling the general down with him.

Hammond reached for the trashcan by his desk, correctly guessing what Daniel had started to say before he hit the floor. He got it in place just before Daniel started vomiting. When the vomiting finally ended, Daniel slumped back against Hammond. “Sorry,” he whispered.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, son. You just rest here for a second.” Hammond pulled the ill man more securely against him then the two men sat on the floor for another few seconds in silence that was only broken by small grunts and moans of pain coming from Daniel. “Stomach still bothering you?”

“I’ll be ok,” Daniel quickly answered and tried to get up but the general held him firmly in place then rested a hand on his forehead.

“I think ‘ok’ is the last thing you are, son. You’re burning up. What you need to do is get to the infirmary. You think if I help you, you can get up?”

Daniel nodded and, slowly, the two men got up from the floor. Hammond supported most of Daniel’s weight, steadying him once they were upright.

**********************************

“Shoulda just said he was dead,” Jack mumbled as he walked in the direction of General Hammond’s office. He’d just finished his report for the mission to P7X-377 and had spent the most time trying to explain why he’d allowed Daniel’s grandfather to stay behind with the giant aliens.

Giant aliens, he snorted to himself. Geez, he sounded as nuts as the old guy had. Well, to be honest, the old guy really wasn’t nuts. The skull he’d found had teleported him and he had seen giant aliens. Still, the whole thing sounded nutso.

As he neared the door to Hammond’s office, he looked up from the report, raising his hand to knock on the doorframe but his hand stopped mid-motion when he caught sight of Hammond and Daniel beyond the open door. “What’s going on?” he asked as he quickly moved to where the two men were, tossing the papers on the desk. “Daniel?” he asked although is worried gaze fell on his commanding officer seeking answers.

“Dr. Jackson isn’t feeling well,” Hammond quickly explained. “We could use a little help getting to the infirmary.”

“Yeah, sure,” Jack quickly agreed. With him supporting Daniel on one side and Hammond on the other, they left the office to begin the slow trip to the infirmary.

“I’ll be in the infirmary,” Hammond called out as Sgt. Harriman watched surprised as they went by.

They were almost to the elevator but Jack knew they weren’t going to make it. There was something about the whimpering breaths coming out of Daniel and the way that his body was tensing up that let him know the restroom they were going by was a far better idea.

“In here,” he said as he kicked open the door and tugged Daniel in. They got him into one of the stalls just in time but, other than a little bile, nothing came up although Daniel’s body kept trying to get rid of something.

“Oh God,” he kept panting in between the heaving.

“I’m gonna go get us some help,” Hammond said as he moved out of the restroom.

Jack barely heard him as he concentrated on Daniel. The heaving had finally stopped and now Daniel was leaning limply against him. His breathing came in ragged, painful gasps and he began to shiver.

Jack wrapped one arm around his friend to help keep him from toppling over and rubbed his other hand up and down his arm trying to bring some warmth to him. He wished he could shrug out of jacket he had on and get it on Daniel instead of just the t-shirt he was wearing but he didn’t want to let him go. “Shhh...it’s ok, Daniel,” he soothed. “Just rest.”

He sensed the general come back but before he could ask how long before they had some medical help, Daniel let out a whimpering moan. “Easy, Danny, easy. I know it’s hurting. Doc’s gonna fix it.”

Jack felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see General Hammond. “They’ll be here in a few minutes,” he said as he handed him some wet paper towels. “How’s he doing?”

Jack took the papers towels and used them to wipe off Daniel’s face. “He’s hanging on.” He looked up at Hammond with a multitude of questions in his eyes. Chief among them were, How the hell did this happen? and What’s wrong with him?

Within minutes, the medical team was there and the two men were forced to wait in the hall out of the way. They watched from the doorway as Dr. Frasier conducted a quick exam and then Daniel was moved to the waiting gurney. He immediately turned to his side and tried to pull his knees as close to his chest as he could.

As the gurney was pushed out of the restroom and by Jack and General Hammond, Daniel held out his hand and called to his friend. Jack could see the pain and fear warring for dominance in his eyes and reached out to take the outstretched hand. “It’s gonna be ok, Daniel,” he tried to comfort. He didn’t know what the hell was going on but it turning out anything but ok just wasn’t acceptable.

He moved alongside the gurney until they got to the elevator. There wasn’t enough room for him and General Hammond to fit as well as the gurney and med team. He gave a quick squeeze to Daniel’s hand. “I’ll see you in a bit,” he promised him then stepped back out of the way.

By the time the two men made it to the infirmary, Dr. Frasier had already started examining and running tests on Daniel in order to diagnose him. Hammond sat to wait for word on the archeologist but Jack started pacing and demanding answers from his CO. It was only because Hammond knew he was worried that he didn’t call him on his almost insubordination.

“What the hell happened, Sir? I thought he was cleared of any lingering problems from those neutrinos and the radiation.”

“I don’t know, Jack,” Hammond responded calmly as he noticed that now, when worried about Daniel, he used the correct terminology instead of calling the neutrinos nintendos. He’d always strongly believed that Jack frequently would ‘play stupid’ when it came to a lot of the science involved in the missions they went on. “Why don’t you sit down? I’m sure Dr. Frasier will be out as soon as she knows what’s wrong.”

Jack was moving to comply when the door opened and Dr. Frasier came out. He quickly checked his action and, instead, moved quickly in the woman’s direction. “What’s going on, Doc? I thought you said there were no problems when you released him.”

Janet raised her hand to halt the questions coming from Jack. “I did because there were no issues caused by either the neutrinos or his exposure to the radiation.”

“So what’s wrong? If it’s not that, what’s happening? He was fine when I saw him this morning.”

Hammond rested his hand on Jack’s shoulder ever so subtly pulling him back from the doctor. “Give her a chance, Jack.”

Janet threw a quick, thankful smile in the general’s direction then addressed Jack’s question. “I don’t think he was fine this morning, or for the past couple of days but I think he’s been doing a good job of making everyone think he’s fine.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that based on the symptoms Daniel’s presenting with, I strongly suspect he’s got acute appendicitis...and he’s probably been in some degree of discomfort for the past couple of days. I don’t suppose you noticed if his appetite’s been off?”

Jack walked away a few steps, his hand rubbing the back of his neck while he tried to remember if he’d noticed anything then he turned back to the doctor. “He met me in the mess for breakfast this morning. I don’t remember him eating that much but I just figured it was because he was still tired or something since he was a lot quieter than usual.”

“Anything other than that?” Janet prompted.

Jack shrugged trying to hold back annoyance. “I don’t know, Doc. It’s not like I keep tabs on everything he eats or doesn’t eat. He’s a big boy.”

“Ok, Colonel. I was just wondering.”

“So, how long before you know for sure?”

Janet gestured to the group of chairs where Hammond had been sitting earlier and the three of them took a seat. “Right now, Dr. Warner’s doing an ultrasound to confirm the diagnosis. After that....”

Before Janet could continue, the door opened and a nurse came out handing some papers to Janet and explaining they were from Dr. Warner.

“What?” Jack asked as soon as the nurse had gone back through the door. “That about Daniel? What’s it say?”

“Just a second.” Janet flipped through the papers she’d been handed then let out a small sigh. “Dr. Warner’s confirmed the diagnosis and he’d like to get Daniel into surgery ASAP.” She held out one of the papers to Jack then pulled a pen out of one of her lab coat pockets and handed him that as well. “You’re going to need to sign this.”

Jack warily took the paper held out to him but didn’t look at it. “It’s bad isn’t it?” he asked without really needing the answer. He looked down at the papers. “What’s this about?”

“It’s an authorization form for the surgery. Daniel’s been given morphine to help with the pain so he’s not very lucid right now and in no position to sign the authorization himself. He’s named you as his medical proxy but if you don’t feel comfortable signing it, General Hammond can as well.”

“No. I’ll do it,” Jack quickly answered then scrawled his name on the appropriate line. “Can I see him,” he asked as he handed the paper back.

As she took the paper back, Janet nodded. “He was asking for you before I came out. But it can only be for a few minutes. Dr. Warner’s not going to waste any time.”

Jack didn’t have to be told twice and he jumped up from the chair and followed Janet into the infirmary and back to the curtained off area where Daniel was.

“Just a few minutes,” Janet cautioned again before pulling back the curtain so Jack could go in.

He walked softly to the side of the bed and grasped the rail looking down at his friend. Daniel had been stripped of his BDU’s and was wearing a white hospital gown. There was a sheet pulled over him to the waist. If possible, he looked even paler than when Jack had last seen him. Dark smudges under his eyes gave them a bruised look.

He picked up a lax hand, careful not to dislodge the IV, and rubbed his thumb over the delicate skin over Daniel’s knuckles. “Hey,” he greeted softly when blearily blue eyes opened to look at him. “Doc said you were asking for me.”

Daniel nodded the tiniest bit. He tongue came out to moisten his dry lips. “Water?” he asked softly.

“Sorry, buddy. You’re going in for surgery in a little while so nothing in your stomach.”

Daniel let out a small, aggravated sigh. He tried to focus on Jack’s face but his eyes kept losing focus and Jack guessed it was the pain medication he’d been given. His guess was confirmed by Daniel’s next whispered words that he knew his friend wouldn’t have said were it not for the drugs.

“Never had surgery. Scared.”

“Nah. Nothing to be scared about.” Jack forced a grin to his face trying to allay his friend’s fears. “I’ve done the appendix thing before. Couple of snips and Warner’ll be done before you even know he started. Then you’ll get to bum around in a nice, soft bed for a few days while the rest of us do the hard work. Nothin’ to it.”

“Nothin’ to it,” Daniel repeated although the fear was still in his eyes.

“Yeah, nothin’ to it.” Jack heard a soft throat clearing behind him, turned his head, and saw Dr. Frasier standing by the opening in the curtain gesturing for him to leave. He nodded slightly then turned back to Daniel, lightly squeezing the hand he held. “I gotta go now. Looks like they want to get this party started and I don’t seem to have my invitation for it.”

Daniel had also heard and seen Janet. “Napoleonic Power monger,” he stated.

Jack winced when he heard the words and regretted passing on the little name he’d come up with for the doctor. He’d thought Daniel would have the sense not to repeat it in Janet’s hearing. Not only had the pain medication made him more open about expressing his fear, it seems it had also sent his good judgment on vacation. He shot a quick glance over to Janet and knew, by the look on her face; Daniel’s words had carried quite clearly to her. “Yeah, about that,” he said to his friend. “If I were you, I’d start thinking about chocolates, flowers, and a lot of groveling when you’re feeling better.”

Confusion at Jack’s suggestion clearly shown on Daniel’s face but he quickly pushed it aside. “Back later?”

“Yeah,” Jack assured with another squeeze. “I’ll be back later. You just do what you’re told.”

Janet approached the bed while Jack was saying his goodbye. “You might want to think about that groveling as well, Colonel,” she suggested lightly. Before Jack could respond, she addressed Daniel, her voice gentling. “Hey, I’m going to give you a little something that’s going to help you to relax. It’s going to make you sleepy so just close your eyes and let it do its work, ok?”

“Ok,” he agreed and watched as Janet injected the medication into the port on the IV. His eyes darted nervously up to where Jack was still standing, then back to the IV. “How much longer before...” he asked with a small hand gesture.

“We’ll let this start to work first.” She recapped the syringe and put it in the red sharps container on the wall behind the bed. She lightly rubbed Daniel’s shoulder. “Just try and relax. Are you in any pain right now?”

“Uh uh…just sorta aches.”

“We’re going to get that fixed for you,” she responded with a comforting smile. She turned as Jack tapped her on the shoulder.

“You mind if I stay with him a little longer, just until that stuff starts to work? He’s uh...a little nervous.”

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” Janet looked back to Daniel. “Just try to relax now,” she advised then stepped back outside the curtain.

Jack moved closer to the bed and started to run his hand gently up and down Daniel’s arm hoping to lull him. “It really is going to be ok. Heck, after the nintendos, this should be a piece of cake.”

Daniel huffed out a short laugh. “Neutrinos,” he corrected. His voice was already beginning to slur.

“Yeah. Those too,” Jack agreed softly. “Just close your eyes and rest and it’ll be done before you know it. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Ok,” Daniel agreed on a sigh.

Jack kept up the hypnotic stroking as Daniel’s breaths evened out. A moment later, Janet was back along with two orderlies. “It’s time, Colonel.”

“I’ll...uh...I’ll get out of the way.” Before he left the area, though, he leaned down and whispered something in Daniel’s ear then softly patted the arm his hand was resting. “Just a promise,” he explained when Janet looked at him questioningly.

“Well take good care of him, Colonel,” Janet promised.

“Yeah.” Jack gave one more look to his friend then left.

********************

When Jack went into the infirmary to sit with Daniel, Hammond knew he should probably go back to his office. He had more than enough work to do there including the report he’d been working on when Daniel had come to speak with him. Sometimes, it seemed all he did was paperwork. He’d be lying if he didn’t say he envied the men and women in his command who got to the step through the StarGate each day. For all the danger they might encounter, there was also the adventure...and a damned sight less paperwork. No matter how much of the paperwork he finished, most days it seemed like his inbox was always piled higher than his outbox.

He promised himself he’d go as soon as Jack came out of the infirmary. He’d find out how Daniel was doing and then go back to pushing papers.

As he settled in to wait, he heard familiar voices coming toward him and, a moment later, Major Carter and Teal’c turned the corner. Most likely, Walter had tracked down the other two members of SG-1 and let them know what had happened. He stood as the two neared him.

“General? Is Daniel all right? Sgt. Harriman told us you and the Colonel brought him up here...that he was sick or something.”

“Why don’t you sit down, Major,” Hammond invited. He also gestured for Teal’c to take a seat as well but knew the other man would, most likely, continue to stand. “I’m sure Dr. Jackson is going to be just fine,” he said once Carter was sitting. “Dr. Frasier came out a little while ago. Seems he’s got appendicitis so they’re going to have to operate.”

“Colonel O’Neill,” Sam asked looking around and not seeing the other man.

“Dr. Jackson was asking for him. Dr. Frasier said he could sit with him until the surgery.”

“And surgery will correct the appendicitis?” Teal’c asked and Hammond realized the Jaffa probably didn’t have any reason to be familiar with the illness.

“Well, they’ll take out his appendix,” Sam offered.

Hammond could only explain the look that fleeted across Teal’c’s face as something between shock and revulsion. “Removing parts of Daniel Jackson will cure him?”

“Well, medical science hasn’t found any use for the appendix,” Sam began launching into a layman’s explanation of appendicitis that, Hammond was sure, would be quite thorough. It’s most likely a vestige from human evolution. A person can live without it just fine. When it becomes infected...” She trailed off in her explanation when Jack came out of the infirmary. Even though he wouldn’t admit it, Hammond was happy that she’d been interrupted this time. He wasn’t sure he was up to hearing the simple explanation after having witnessed the pain Daniel had been in earlier.

“How’s he doing, Jack,” Hammond asked as soon as Jack had come over to them.

“They’re taking him into surgery now. He was pretty doped up already. Did you know morphine really loosens his tongue?” He was trying for lightness but it just wasn’t there. He sank down to sit in the chair that Sam had vacated. “This is the first time he’s gone under the knife and he was a little....” He searched for the right word to describe Daniel’s emotional state while, at the same time, not belittling him.

“Nervous?” Sam supplied helpfully.

“Yeah. Nervous,” Jack agreed. He didn’t mention the fear he’d seen in Daniel’s eyes. He owed it to his friend to protect his dignity but he was having trouble shaking how vulnerable Daniel had looked. He knew Daniel was more than capable of taking care of himself. He wouldn’t be on the team if he weren’t, but when Jack had left him in the infirmary, he’d looked very vulnerable and very young. “If you don’t mind, Sir, I think I’m going to wait here until they’re done. Dr. Frasier said she’d come out a let me know how it went.”

“I don’t think that’s a problem, Jack. Major Carter, Teal’c you can remain if you’d like as well.” The three murmured their thanks. Much as Hammond wanted to wait with them, he had a schedule to keep. “I need to be on a call with the Pentagon in twenty minutes so I better get back to my office.” He stood and took a few steps down the corridor then turned back. “Let me know how things go.”

After Hammond left, the remaining members of SG-1 kept their vigil in the hall outside the infirmary waiting to hear how their fourth was. For the first hour and half, very little was said. As the time elapsed moved on to two hours and then three, Jack got up and started pacing the corridor. “What the heck’s taking so long?” he asked of no one in particular. “I thought this was routine surgery and it didn’t take long.”

Sam started to speak, probably to point out what could go wrong that would make the surgery last longer but Jack stopped her with an upraised finger. “Aht. I don’t want to hear. I don’t want a list of everything that could be going wrong.”

“Yes, sir,” Sam agreed.

Silence fell between the three again broken only by Jack’s measured footfalls. It was nearly another forty-five minutes before Janet came out. She was still dressed in the loose fitting blue surgical scrubs and was pulling the paper cap off as she walked over to them. “He’s in recovery.”

“And....” Jack prompted. “Why’d it take so long? I thought this was routine surgery.”

“Normally, yes but there were some complications,” Janet explained as she moved over to one of the empty chairs and sat down. She gestured for Jack to take the other one. Once he had, she explained. “Dr. Warner had planned to do the procedure laparoscopically. It’s less invasive and has a quicker recovery time. Unfortunately, the appendix was perforated so he had to change to open surgery to make sure the infection was cleaned out of the abdominal cavity.”

“What...uh...what does that all mean? He’s going to be ok, right?”

“In time, I expect him to make a complete recovery.”

“Time...as in, how much time?”

“Well, like I said, the recovery time is longer than if Warner had been able to go ahead with the laparoscopy. Conservatively, I’d say he’ll be here for about a week and, after that, it’ll probably be another three to four before he’s fully recovered and ready for anything more than light duty. Right now, the main thing we’re concentrating on is keeping any infection in check. Dr. Warner’s confident that he got everything cleaned up so, with any luck, infection shouldn’t be an issue.”

“And if it is,” Jack prompted. As much as he hadn’t wanted to hear about complications or worst-case scenarios from Carter earlier, now he wanted to have that information at his disposal. “What’s the worst case we’re looking at here, Doc.”

“Worst case, he develops peritonitis and it doesn’t respond to anything leading to sepsis.” Janet paused for a moment. “I highly doubt that’s going to happen, though. He’s already been started on a broad-spectrum antibiotic to prevent peritonitis and sepsis. The worst I think we’re going to see is that it takes him a little longer to recover than it would otherwise and he’s not going to be feeling all that good the next couple of days.”

“You’re sure,” Jack questioned. He didn’t like to be the voice of negativity but sometimes Daniel’s luck didn’t always hold.

“You know there aren’t any guarantees in medicine, Colonel, but I’m as sure as I can be.”

“O’Neill, I do not believe Dr. Frasier would intentionally give you wrong information,” Teal’c added.

Jack flicked his glance at the Jaffa. “Yeah, I know.” He pulled in a breath and let it out. “Ok, so he gets to laze around a little longer than we thought.” He grinned evilly at Janet. “Good luck trying to keep him in bed.”

“Thanks, Colonel,” Janet responded dryly. “I don’t think we’ll have too much trouble this time, though. His body’s going to do a good job of keeping him in one place.”

Jack’s grin faded at the mention of the pain Daniel was likely to experience. “Hey, Doc, about that promise I made to him earlier...you think I could sit with him for a while. I sort of told him I’d be there when he woke up.”

“I’m not sure why you told him that. It’s against regulations and you know that, Colonel.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just that well...” Jack looked between the other three trying to decide what he wanted to say and decided to lay it all out. “Look, between this thing with his grandfather staying behind and the first time he’s ever needed surgery, it’s got him a little off-kilter and vulnerable. I think it’ll help him if he knows someone’s there.”

Janet weight his words and came to a decision, nodding slightly. “Ok. You may be right in this instance. I’ll let you sit with him but only if you stay out of the way.

“You won’t even know I’m there.”

“I’m going to hold you to that, Colonel.” Janet directed her attention to Sam and Teal’c. “He’s not going to be up to any other visitors until tomorrow why don’t the two of you go get something eat. We’ll let you know if there’s any changes.” Reluctantly, they agreed.

“Carter,” Jack called as they started to walk away. When she turned back to him he continued, “Make sure you let Hammond know.” He waited until they’d turned corner and were out of sight before turning to Janet. “So, let’s go.”

The doctor led him back to the recovery area of the infirmary. Before she let him into the curtained off cubicle Daniel was in, she grasped his arm to bring him to a stop. “He’s starting to wake up but he’s still very groggy. He might know who you are but he might not. I don’t want you to be alarmed if he seems confused.”

“Thanks for the warning.” Jack reached out to push the curtain out of the way and stepped into the cubicle with Janet behind him. He hesitated at the foot of bed taking note of the medical equipment. From the heart monitor behind and to the left of the bed was a soft steady beeping. Two bags of fluids fed into the IV in crook of Daniel’s left arm and a nasal cannula was providing oxygen. “What’s that,” he asked pointing to the clothespin like clip on Daniel’s left index finger.

“It’s a pulse oximeter,” Janet replied. “So the amount of oxygen in his blood can be measured.” She smiled reassuringly at him. “It’s nothing to worry about.” She busied herself checking the readout on the heart monitor and recording information in the chart she’d taken from the pocket at the foot of the bed. “He’s not going to bite,” she joked at Jack who hadn’t moved.

“Yeah, right.” Jack moved to stand by the right side of the bed opposite Janet. Again, he couldn’t help but notice how vulnerable Daniel looked. “I...uh...I thought you said he was waking up.”

“He is,” she assured him as she returned the chart to the pocket. “It doesn’t happen instantaneously, though.” She rubbed the back of her knuckles over the middle of Daniel’s chest and called his name. Lazily, his eyes cracked open. “How you doing,” she asked quietly. “Are you in any pain?”

There was a long pause as if Daniel had to take stock of exactly how he was feeling before he could answer the question. “Uh uh,” he eventually said.

“That’s good,” Janet said with a smile. “Remember, the button’s right here if you need anything.” She picked his hand up and guided it to where the call button had been looped around the bed’s safety rail.

“‘K,” Daniel answered then as his eyes slid shut again. “Tired.”

“I know,” Janet said soothingly. She brushed his bangs back from his forehead. “You’ve got a visitor, though. You want to say hi before you go back to sleep.”

Daniel’s brow drew together as he processed the question then slowly answered, “Uh huh.” Again, his eyes lazily opened and he turned his head enough in the direction she was pointing to see who was there. “Jack.”

“Told you I’d be here,” Jack answered. He reached for Daniel’s lax hand and gave it a little squeeze. “Doc says your gonna be just fine in no time. You just need to heal up now.”

“I’ll leave you two alone now. Just remember our agreement, Colonel,” she reminded before slipping out of the cubicle.

Jack looked around the small area looking to see if there was something he could sit on and spied a rolling chair pushed into one corner. When he let his hand go, Daniel made a small sound of distress. “Hey, not going anywhere. Just getting this chair here.” He quickly moved the stool by the bed, sat, and then grasped his friend’s hand again. “See, I’m right here.”

“Tired,” Daniel said again as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

“I bet,” Jack said softly. “Doc’d probably like it if you can stay awake for a little while, though.” When he noticed some shivers go through is friend’s frame, he let his hand go so that he could pull the blankets up a little higher. “Getting a little chilly?”

Daniel gave a little nod and grasped the edge of the blanket, pulling it even higher but the shivering didn’t stop. If anything, it seemed to grow worse.

“Daniel?” Jack questioned when he let out a small grunt of pain.

“C-can’t sto-stop shaking,” Daniel gritted. His worried eyes locked with Jack’s.

Jack saw the worry in his friend’s eyes and tried not to telegraph his matching feeling knowing that would only serve to increase Daniel’s anxiety. He knew there was something...wrong...about the shivering Daniel was experiencing. He leaned over to grasp the buzzer and push it. “How about if we ask a nurse for another blanket and get you warmed up.”

When the nurse came, Jack explained the request. She left then returned with a warmed blanket. Once that was spread over Daniel, she waited to see if it would reduce the shivering but, instead, it only seemed to grow worse and she left to get Dr. Frasier.

While she was gone, Daniel reached out for Jack’s hand. Jack took the hand held out to him and squeezed it comfortingly. “Hang on, Danny. Doc’s gonna fix it.” He tried not to hear the sounds of pain Daniel was making as continued shivering pulled at the incision. Putting down the rail on the side of bed, he sat by Daniel’s hip and used his free hand to rub up and down his arm hoping to bring some warmth to him and reduce the shivering.

“Daniel?” Janet said coming into the cubicle. She took one look at him and the readouts on the monitors and turned to the nurse who’d followed behind her. “Let’s get him 5 mg meperidine IV.”

“What’s going on, Doc,” Jack demanded as he backed out of the way. He took care to stay in Daniel’s line of site.

Janet picked up the hand that Jack had been holding to check Daniel’s pulse. “It’s a side effect of anesthesia,” she explained. She put Daniel’s hand down on the bed and covered it with the blankets. “Not particularly pleasant but not dangerous once it’s stopped."

"Once it's stopped?" Jack questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Relax, Colonel," Janet advised as she watched a nurse inject the asked for drug into Daniel's IV. The meperidine is fast-acting." She checked his oxygen saturation readings the reached to adjust the flow of oxygen.

A few minutes after the drug was administered, the shivering tapered off and Daniel let out a small sigh. "Better?" Janet asked.

"Yeah." He rubbed lightly at his abdomen. "Hurts."

"We can get you something for that," Janet told him with a smile as she watched him fight and lose the battle to keep his eyes open. "He's going to be doing a lot of that, Colonel. Why don't you go home and get some rest," she suggested gently.

Jack hooked the chair with his foot and pulled it closer to the bed. "In a little while," he said as he sat down and patted Daniel's arm gently through the rail. "I just want to make sure he's settled."

"Ok," Janet agreed with a sigh knowing this was an argument she wasn't likely to win right now. "I'll be around if he needs anything."

"Thanks, Doc," Jack answered distractedly as he leaned over and smoothed out a wrinkle in the blanket.

Once Janet left, silence settled over the recovery area. Jack settled back in the chair, keeping one hand resting lightly on Daniel's arm. He was surprised to see sleepy blue eyes looking back at him a few minutes later. "Hey, thought you fell back to sleep," he said quietly as he leaned forward.

"You look like crap," Daniel said softly as he looked at his friend critically.

"Hey, you look in a mirror recently?" Jack tossed back at him. "You ain't winning any prize contests yourself."

Daniel looked back at Jack, blinking lazily as he processed what he'd been told. "Got an excuse," he finally said.

"Yeah, you have an excuse," Jack echoed with a sigh. "You have to stop doing this, though. First you poof, disappear," he said making a motion with his hands to illustrate his words. "We get you back and you go and have appendicitis. I swear, you're not happy that I'm going gray. Now you want to make me bald."

"Uh huh," Daniel agreed with a small smile. "My new hobby."

"We're getting you a new one," Jack shot back. "Teal'c was so worried he was pacing."

Daniel raised his eyebrows in disbelief at the statement. "Really?"

"Well...ok...maybe not pacing but he was worried. We all were." He saw Daniel's eyes getting heavy again as he fought against sleep. "You should rest."

"You too," Daniel pointed out as he fought to keep his eyes open. "Go home."

"Promised you I'd be here," Jack pointed out.

"You were." Daniel shifted a bit trying to get more comfortable in the bed. "Look like crap," he said unaware that he was repeating himself from earlier.

"Yeah," Jack agreed softly. He got up from the chair and lightly rested his hand on Daniel's forehead, watching as he slipped back into sleep. "Have a good night, Danny," he whispered, squeezing his friend's hand lightly. He lingered for another few minutes before slipping out of the recovery area. He caught sight of Janet and waved her over.

"Leaving already, Colonel?" she asked surprised to see him anywhere other than Daniel's bedside.

"He kicked me out," Jack replied looking a little hurt. "Said I look like crap."

"You do look a bit tired, Colonel," Janet responded trying to be as political in her answer as possible. "It's been a long day."

"I guess," Jack agreed. "Look, he's really ok...or going to be, right? That shivering thing isn't going to happen again."

Janet tried to hold back a smile as Jack's protective instincts when it came Daniel came to the forefront. It was something they were all used to seeing. "I'm sure, Colonel. Go on home and get some rest. He should be moved to his usual spot in the infirmary by the time you get back tomorrow."

"Yeah. I guess," Jack said trying to hold back a sigh. "Someone'll call if he needs anything during the night, right?"

This time Janet didn't try to hold back a smile. "Yes, Colonel. Stop worrying and go get some rest." She patted his arm and started to walk back to check on Daniel again but then turned back to Jack. "Oh, I almost forgot. General Hammond was here a little while ago to see how Daniel was doing. He asked me to let you know that SG1 is going to be on downtime until Daniel's recovered."

Jack shook his head slightly, as a grin started to break out. "Leave it to Daniel to get us some time off between saving the world," he chuckled. "Let him know I'll be back in the morning."

\-----------------------------------------------------

Despite having time off, Jack was still up bright and early the next morning. The first thing he did after turning on the coffee maker was to call the infirmary and check on Daniel. The duty nurse assured him that he’d had a quiet night and hadn't been in any more pain or discomfort than what was to be expected after surgery. She let him know that Dr. Frasier was in with Daniel now and that, most likely, he'd be moved out of the recovery area that morning.

Jack thanked her for the information and hung up the phone. It looked like he'd have a little time this morning before he'd be able to see Daniel. That would give him time to do a few errands he'd been putting off. And, since it seemed they were going to have some time to themselves for the next little while, he thought it would be a good idea to put a last minute fishing trip together.

\-------------------------------------------------

Arriving at the mountain late morning, Jack's first intended stop was the infirmary. He saw Janet in the corridor outside and stopped her to ask her how Daniel was doing. She reiterated what the nurse has said that morning and told him that Daniel had been moved to his usual bed in the infirmary.

"Hey!" he greeted as he walked in smiling.

"Hey!" Daniel replied back as he studied Jack.

Jack stopped at the foot of the bed and eyed Daniel critically. His friend was definitely looking better than he had the previous day. "How are you doin'?"

"Good," Daniel responded still studying Jack. "Did you get your hair cut?"

"Yeah. Why?" Jack asked suspiciously. One of the errands he'd been putting off was getting a haircut. Unfortunately, his usual barber hadn't been around and based on Daniel's question, he was wondering if there was something wrong.

"No reason," Daniel quickly answered.

Jack hesitated for just a minute but it didn't seem like Daniel was trying to hide something. Maybe it had been an honest, if slightly odd question. So, time for one of his own. "Can I see your scar," he asked mischievously.

"No," Daniel answered very quickly.

"Frasier says it'll be about a week before you get out of here," Jack said wondering if Janet had broken that little bit of news to Daniel yet.

"You know, it's funny," Daniel said. "I mean, after everything we've been through these past few years, and of all things, it's my appendix that lays me out."

Jack gaped at Daniel for a few seconds wondering if the anesthesia had done something to his memory. Apparently, he'd forgotten about the sarcophagus addiction, getting hit by staff blasts, changing bodies with Machello, and Machello's little Goa’uld killers...to name just a few of the times Daniel had been laid up in the infirmary. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Daniel's voice continuing.

"But, it's not going to be a week. I mean, I practically feel fine now."

Somehow, Jack doubted Daniel's words. You don't go from a ruptured appendix one day to feeling fine the next. "Wanna go fishing?" he asked to test just how 'fine' Daniel really was.

He had to give the kid credit, he did try to make a go of it showing how fine he was by trying to rise from bed and hide pain he was still feeling. "Actually I wouldn't...er..." He didn't get more than few inches before he lay back down, grimacing in pain. "No. You know, I think maybe I will stay here for two or three...three days."

Jack smiled knowing that those three days were going to be more along the lines of the week. He also knew that now that Daniel was lucid, that week was going to be torture for everyone around him as he grew more and more bored with being stuck in bed in the infirmary. He’d had the experience of a bored Daniel who was on the mend and he couldn’t say it was one he was eager to repeat. Now that he knew his friend was definitely on the mend, he knew it was ok to take that fishing trip he was planning. “Bye,” he said with a smile before turning to leave the infirmary knowing it wouldn’t be too long before they’d all be called on to save the world again.


End file.
